This invention relates to disposable diapers having elasticized leg openings and more particularly to disposable diapers having an improved leg conforming cuff. Still more particularly, this invention relates to an improved leg cuff iin which elastic members having an unadhered center portion are contained between seams having bond portions and hinge portions.
Disposable diapers are well known articles of manufacture which are worn by infants and incontinent persons. Disposable diapers are worn about the lower torso and are intended to absorb and contain urine and feces thereby preventing the urine and feces from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating the articles (e.g., clothing, bedding, etc.) which come into contact with the diaper wearer.
In general, disposable diapers all have the same basic structure which comprises an absorbent core encased between a liquid permeable user contacting topsheet and a liquid impermeable backsheet. The prior art, or course, teaches numerous variations of and elements in addition to the basic topsheet, backsheet, and absorbent core arrangement. For example, an improvement in the performance of disposable diapers has been achieved by the addition of an elastic means along that portion of the disposable diaper which contacts the wearer's thigh thereby providing elasticized leg openings when the diaper is worn.
Typically the elastics used in the cuffs of disposable diapers are adhered to the diaper along their entire length. Thus, the elastics must develop enough contractive force to contract the topsheet, the backsheet, and the adhesive. These contractive forces are often high enough to cause irritation and red marking around the wearer's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,751 which issued to I. L. Murdock on Dec. 24, 1968, is directed to a baby pant in which a pad overlays the elastic member to reduce discomfort and to provide a seal about the infant's legs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,301 which issued to K. B. Buell on Mar. 28, 1978, is directed to a method and apparatus for attaching elastic strands to a diaper in which one embodiment attaches the ends of the elastic to the diaper while leaving the center portion unadhered.
The disposable diapers of the prior art lack the aspects of the present invention whereby an improved leg cuff is provided in which the contractive force needed to gather the cuff about the wearer's leg is reduced. The reduction in the contractive force needed to gather the cuff is obtained by leaving the center portion of the elastic member unadhered to the diaper while containing the unadhered center portion between seams which have hinge portions.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved leg cuff for disposable diapers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved leg cuff which is gathered about the wearer's leg with reduced contractive force.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved leg cuff in which the elastic members are affixed only at their ends and are contained between seams having hinge portions.
These and other objects of the invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.